The present invention relates to an improved tool structure which can be easily held and forced and can be easily carried and stored.
FIG. 8 shows a conventional tool including two symmetrical arm members 81, 82 pivotally connected with each other. Two ends of the pivot sections of the two arm members 81, 82 are respectively formed with a point nosed pliers 83 and a flat-head pliers 84. Two grips 85, 86 are pivotally disposed at the pivot sections of the two arm members 81, 82.
In use of the flat-head pliers 84, the two grips 85, 86 are pivotally rotated toward the point nosed pliers 83 and leant on the outer side of the point nosed pliers 83. When a user tightly holds the two grips 85, 86 to pivotally rotate the same about the pivot sections of the arm members 81, 82, the point nosed pliers 83 is pressed to drive the flat-head pliers 84 for clamping a work piece.
It is known that when a human palm is in a state of slightly opened fist, the palm can create a maximum holding force. In the case that the palm is excessively opened, it will be hard for the palm to apply a necessary-force onto the tool. According to the above conventional tool, the two grips 85, 86 are pivotally disposed at the pivot sections of the two arm members 81, 82. Therefore, the two grips 85, 86 are opened to an extent substantially equal to that of the two arm members 81, 82. Accordingly, in working, the pliers is necessary to be opened to a certain extent. Under such circumstance, in normal state, the two grips 85, 86 will be opened to a greater extent. Therefore, a user must open his palm to a very great extent for holding the two grips 85, 86. Under such circumstance, it is hard for the user to apply a force onto the tool.
Moreover, referring to FIG. 9, the opening extent of the two grips 85, 86 is limited by the opening extent of the two arm members 81, 82. Therefore, after the two arms 81, 82 are mated with each other, the two grips 85, 86 are still opened to a certain extent. Therefore, a considerable room is necessary for storing the tool.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved tool structure including a tool assembly and two grips. The tool assembly is formed by a first, a second, a third and a fourth arms which are pivotally connected with each other to form a mechanism as a four-link mechanism. Two ends of the grips are respectively pivotally connected with the pivot sections of the first and third connecting sections and the pivot sections of the second and fourth connecting sections. Therefore, when the grips are held and closed to make the tools formed by the first and second arms and the third and fourth arms get close to each other and close, the two grips are not coaxially pivotally rotatable with the first and second arms and the third and fourth arms. Accordingly, the maximum opening extent of the two grips can be reduced for easy holding and forcing.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above tool structure in which when the tool assembly is closed, the two grips also get close to each other and are closed. Therefore, the volume of the tool is reduced for easy carriage and storage.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: